Renekton/Strategy
Skill usage * resets the attack-timer after usage, resulting in a possible fourth attack. ** Keep in mind that is not able to move while hitting with . * When you need to make a quick escape use into a minion wave. This will trigger the secondary effect, which allows you to use it again, clearing a good distance very quickly. * When escaping through the jungle, you can use to go through some walls. * in combination with is good for attacking ranged champions, gets you in close while allows a stun. If you hit enemy unit with , you can attack enemy at their own turret without losing too much health. * increases the range of , use this to your advantage in team fights. * can jungle with and . * Deciding when to use his Fury bonus on abilities is essential. Sometimes a longer stun can save you, while armor penetration might help score a kill that wouldn't happen otherwise. Build usage * doesn't need mana or mana regeneration attributes because of Fury system. * The combination of and , which triggers on-hit effects, can give the target 3 stacks of the armor reduction debuff almost instantly. Using this at the beginning of a fight can decide its outcome. * are usually the most useful type of boots to , as he gains Cooldown Reduction, which is a necessity on him as his abilities have no cost and only have a cooldown. can be very effective as he relies on getting close to the enemy, and are great if facing a team with a lot of crowd control. * damage output benefits most from attack damage, armor penetration/reduction and cooldown reduction, making items like , and very viable for him. ** If you are having problems sustaining yourself with alone, synergizes well with armor reduction and lifesteal. * Items with on-hit effects, such as and synergize well with . * can add magical burst damage to making it hit hard on enemies who are stacking armor. * is a very good item for , as it allows him to stay in range and constantly use his abilities. Plus, it gives him some much needed health, as he is pretty squishy early and mid game. * can be very good item when using , since it boosts all healing effects by 15% and giving some needed cooldown reduction. * can be deadly when using since it turns the first hit into a burst of heavy damage. It also improves many of stats: damage, movement speed, attack speed, critical chance, etc. ** can also turn into an amazing pusher since all his skills can be used without targets, allowing him to do major damage to towers by using one of his skills. Recommended builds Gameplay * stats also allow him to take a 1v2 Lane quite effectively as long as the enemy champions are not strong ranged harassers - as in order for to make use of his he must hit many targets after obtaining 50 fury which requires 2 prior or several melee hits. At level 6 he gains , making diving under a turret after him a risky proposition due to the potential for: an instant increase in his current health; rage for a potentially empowered stunning a persuer; and continual AoE damage, likely to ensure he recives credit for any champion killed by the turret even if he fails to hit them. * Even though doesn't use mana, the buff is effective on him early when he needs more cooldown reduction. But because the mana regen is a huge benefit from the buff itself, consider giving it to a teammate instead. * While some might have played manaless champions before, Fury resource, now shared with , can catch many players who have never fought or played as off-guard. While he needs Fury to enhance his abilities, he does not need it to cast them. Try to use this to your advantage. Champion spotlight IDXEHgsLfeM Category:Champion strategies